Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World
|genre=Platformer |modes=1-2 players |ratings= |media= |input= }}Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World is a compilation title for the SNES. It includes all the games from Super Mario All-Stars, as well as Super Mario World. It was released in December 1994 in North America, 1995 in Europe and was never released in Japan. The game was usually packaged with the console as the Super NES Mario set, in North America the game was available exclusively as such. The original Super Mario All-Stars title screen changes somewhat to accompany the additional game. The background and linoleum color changes from blue to orange and blue to pink respectively, Super Mario World is added to the logo, and Birdo moves a bit forward, and sits down to make room for Yoshi, who is added in the background, in addition to more minor alterations. The European box art of the game has slightly changed to reflect the addition of Super Mario World. Differences from Super Mario World Although there are no huge differences to the game unlike the other games in Super Mario All-Stars, there are a few minor differences, such as the sprites for Luigi in Super Mario World. In the original game, Luigi's sprite set is identical to Mario's, save for the greener color palette in order for the second-player character to be identified as "Luigi". For the All-Stars edition, Luigi's sprite set was mostly revamped in order to for the character to appear different than Mario as he is now taller and thinner, resembling his current appearance, and performs various action poses differently (for instance, Mario slides down slopes on his bottom, but Luigi slides down on his knees). Fire Luigi also spits fireballs rather than shooting them from his fingers, resembling the attack of a Fire Brother. As Super Luigi and other power ups, when standing still he keeps his hands relaxed instead of clutching on his overalls. The changes in the sprite designs were purely cosmetic, as Luigi's gameplay performance remains identical to Mario's, unlike the gameplay performance in the later remake Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. However, not all of Luigi's sprites were changed; for example, ducking while holding an object or running up walls via a Triangular Block will mistakenly show the original Mario-esque sprite. This sprite set was used in Super Mario Maker 2, albeit his body resembling Mario's. Also, Super Mario World now has four save files similar to the rest of the games in Super Mario All-Stars, where the original version only had three, the unique "96 exits" completion marking was removed, and while on the map screen, the player can press the select button to reveal the option of either continuing the game or quitting, neither option saves the game, unlike the other games. The game's save feature is identical to the original game, only allowing the player to save after completing a castle, fortress, ghost house, etc. The file select is before starting the game, in the same fashion as the other four games, and when the title screen shows, pressing a button simply brings up the number of players selection. While the other games do not allow a change in the number of players after a game is started, Super Mario World allows the player to change between one and two players even when resuming a saved game, as with the stand-alone version. Gallery SMAS SMW.jpg|European box art SNES Box SMAS.jpg|SNES release with SMAS+SMW as a pack-in SNES Super Mario 5 Stars Pack bundle.jpg|European SNES bundle with the game Super Mario All-Stars World Title Screen.png|A screenshot of the title screen Trivia *Although this game was released in late 1994 and 1995 in North America and Europe respectively, the copyright year still says 1993 on the title screens like the predecessor. Category:1994 video games Category:Mario platform games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Nintendo video game compilations Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games directed by Shigeru Miyamoto Category:Video games directed by Takashi Tezuka Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games